quaranthnarfandomcom-20200215-history
Seldern Cross
Seldern Cross is a small farming village, one of four that make up the Tranket province. The village is ruled over by Earl Venridare, a long retired soldier of the Royal Military, and is barely known by those of the Empire. The small village is mostly self-sufficient, providing the majority of grain and rice and other essential foodstuffs to the Tranket province. This is where the Party began their adventures, all long time residents of the town and good friends/relatives to the Earl. Demographics Seldern Cross is made up mostly of humans, though it is quite a peaceful and accepting community and there are a few households of different races. Population: approx. 650 * There was a single Minotaur who lived here, Argas, mentored by the Earl and part of the town Militia who has now departed with Zeckaine Venridare on his journey South. Market Place The Seldern Cross marketplace is modest, made up of the small village centre where the tavern and such are found, as well as the fortnightly markets which are set up on the outskirts of town. 'The Iron Bell' A dwarven blacksmith, Gregor, has been a resident of the Cross for many years. His establishment is in the middle of town and sells all the basic goods an adventurer, farmer or merchant might need. He deals with the Venridare family directly, supplying the weapons and equipment for the town militia, and is married to Helga. 'The Cross Inn' A tidy tavern in the middle of the village, opposite the Iron Bell, is owned by Helga and her husband, offering open doors and cold mead to all who can pay. The building is a modest two story inn, with a bar and kitchen below and rooms for rent above. It’s a regular hang out for the locals who spend an hour or so there most nights. 'Bakery and Butcher' The small bakery in town is next door to the butcher, both run by Alaine, an attractive young woman who grew up in the Cross. She is now the sole owner of the estates and deals on a very friendly basis with the locals. She also caters for the majority of the Earl’s meals and functions. 'General Store' There is a general store in the centre of town next door to the Cross Inn where Harrison, or Harri, is always eager to make a sale. The shop covers the basics, from household goods to adventurers gear, and the old owner is always on for a chat and trade when merchants come passing through town. 'Markets' Once a fortnight Seldern Cross is host to a day long affair of markets and trade. The fields just outside of town are reserved for this honour and merchants from all over the province are free to come and set up tents and stalls to sell their goods and services. The markets always bring in fresh produce and exotic items not usually expected to be found in such a small province. Many adventurers, either coming specifically for the markets or just passing by, often find them a great place to sell their loot. NPCs *Alaine *Earl Peyton Venridare *Gregor and Helga Sarasahn Locations 'Venridare Estate' A large manor house built upon the hillside, overlooking the village, is the home of Peyton and the Venridare family. The building is old, though well kept, and is complimented by large gardens surrounding it which in recent years have grown wild. The manor is a place of familiarity to the Party and they are either inhabitants or honoured guests here. The manor is usually guarded by at least four members of the local militia. 'Town Square' A small, dirt, circular plaza dotted with trees and a small pond represents the quaint town square of the Cross. In a semi circle around the square are the main businesses of the village, including the smith and the inn. 'Barracks' A small barracks sits on the Northern edge of the village, between the town square and the Venridare estate. It is here that the militia take their meals, their rest and their training. All in all there are roughly four dozen town guards in Seldern Cross at any one time, patrolling the streets, standing guard around the town square, and scouting the surrounding areas for trouble. Notes *The party all hail from Seldern Cross; **Zeckaine is son to Peyton Venridare, who is Earl and mayor of the small village **Ophelia is the foster daughter of Peyton Venridare **Victarion spent his life living around the small town and trading with the Earl **Argas was brought here early in his life and was brought up under the mentoring of Peyton **Odeon lived here for most of his life and is a life long friend to Peyton *The party left Seldern Cross in Leaving Home after bidding farewell to their friends and gathering up the gear they would need for a journey South